


Завтра так и не наступило

by wakeupinlondon



Series: снако [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: о верности и неуместных влюбленностях





	Завтра так и не наступило

**Author's Note:**

> 1) AU с выжившим Снейпом;  
> 2) в тексте используется слегка измененный [диалог](http://www.livelib.ru/quote/42322500) из романа Хилари Мантел «Внесите тела»;  
> 3) к тексту есть сиквел «Все битвы завтрашнего дня»
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды HP Dark Side.  
> Бета: volhinskamorda.

Впервые Северуса приглашают в Малфой-мэнор спустя полтора года после исчезновения Лорда.

При ком-то еще Северус всегда говорит «после падения Лорда» или даже «после смерти» — по-настоящему он в это не верит, но так безопаснее. При Дамблдоре можно сказать как есть — и Северус невозмутимо заявляет, что принимать приглашение не собирается.

— Не мне вам объяснять, Северус, — замечает на это Дамблдор, — как важно быть в курсе планов бывших соратников. Не говоря уже о том, что попросту обидно будет утратить с ними связь — ведь раньше у вас было столько общего.

Северусу хочется усмехнуться от подчеркнуто мягкой формулировки — пусть она и не нова. Вот уже два года, как Северус не помогал убивать, а «оступился», и компанию ему составляли не такие же убийцы, а «бывшие соратники».

— Вам стоит писать речи на встречи выпускников, — хмыкает он. 

— Обязательно над этим подумаю, — с серьезным видом говорит Дамблдор, но в глазах его пляшут смешинки.

На ближайших выходных Северус прогуливается по саду Малфой-мэнора — среди цветущих гиацинтов и изящных столов, между которыми лавируют домовые эльфы в выглаженных сюртуках. Раньше он здесь никогда не бывал: в предвоенное время и годы активных действий (Лестрейнджи называли тот период «годы раздолья», сам же Северус охарактеризовал бы его иначе) они никогда не встречались в мэноре. Люциус был слишком осторожен, чтобы принимать в своем доме тех, кто в розыске, и попросту неблагонадежных, а Лорд, похоже, с его желанием обезопасить себя считался — по крайней мере, до какой-то степени.

Одна из многих причин, почему Люциусу удалось выйти сухим из воды.

Прежних знакомых Северус до последнего старается избегать, и какое-то время ему это удается. Менее ловкие либо сидят в Азкабане, либо находятся в бегах. Более ловкие — пьют шампанское из изысканных бокалов, перешучиваются с сотрудниками Министерства и усиленно делают вид, что ничего не имеют против магглорожденных. Оправданный по какой-то туманной причине Пожиратель, да еще и не из высшего класса, интересует всех мало.

Однако Люциус не дает ему долго держаться в тени. «Мой школьный приятель Северус, — сообщает он остальным гостям, умолчав о том, что из-за разницы в шесть лет они тогда не общались. — Теперь он в Хогвартсе преподает». (За этим слышится: «Глядите, я принимаю в своем доме полукровку, к тому же под покровительством Дамблдора — надеюсь, теперь все видят, что зря меня обвиняли в пособничестве проигравшим»).

— Должен сказать, твое назначение было несколько неожиданно, Северус, — говорит Люциус позже, отведя его чуть в сторону от толпы приглашенных. — С трудом вижу тебя в роли педагога.

— Я и сам с трудом себя вижу в роли педагога, — равнодушно отвечает Северус. — Но человек ко всему привыкает.

Люциус понимающе усмехается и предлагает ему попробовать привезенные из Уитстэйбла устрицы.

Следующие несколько лет он бывает в Малфой-мэноре регулярно: на годовщинах исчезновения Лорда, рождественских приемах и празднованиях дня весеннего равноденствия, днях рождения Люциуса, Нарциссы и даже какой-то французской кузины Малфоев — которая погружает гостей в неловкое молчание, начав публично восхищаться именем Лорда.

— Et bien, c'est dommage, что вы не произносите его имя, — говорит она на смеси французского с картавым английским. — Quelle magnifique jeu de mots!

— Calme-toi! — шипит на нее Люциус и напряженно улыбается всем остальным за столом. — Прошу прощения: сами видите, моя кузина не местная.

Северус находит это очень веселым.

— О, Северус, вы ведь преподаете зелья, — вдруг говорит Нарцисса, словно лишь сейчас вспомнив, кем он работает. — Не позанимаетесь с нашим Драко? Мы недавно отвели его в музей сильнодействующих зелий в Шампани, и он очень заинтересовался.

— Подарили ему набор юного зельевара, так он уже говорит, в нем все слишком просто, — с плохо скрываемой гордостью добавляет Люциус. — Ясное дело, если согласишься, для занятий с тобой купим ему оборудование получше — уже присмотрели серебряный самопомешивающийся котел.

Разумеется, Северус просто горит желанием возиться с сопляком, у которого в семь лет есть свой серебряный котел. У самого Северуса в семь лет были разве что покосившиеся латунные весы, оставшиеся еще с учебы матери, — и то лишь до тех пор, пока отец в порыве злости не разбил их о стену.

— Сильнодействующими зельями займешься не раньше четвертого курса, — говорит он глядящему на него во все глаза Драко на первом занятии — в расчете, что у того быстро пропадет интерес. — Сперва нужно разобраться в основах.

— Понял, — серьезно кивает Драко. — Но потом вы ведь расскажете мне о ядах и противоядиях? Отец пообещал, вы расскажете все, о чем захочу!

Вот уж в чем Северус сильно сомневается.

— А если я спрошу его самого? — фыркает он.

Драко мгновенно принимает виноватый вид. Северусу становится смешно:

— Вряд ли Люциус обрадуется, что ты держишь его за идиота.

— Ничего я не держу! Отец самый лучший! — с обидой произносит Драко. — Только про зелья знает мало. Другое дело вы. Покажете мне, с чего начать?

Все складывается донельзя удачно: Драко раздражает, но не сильнее, чем остальные оболтусы в школе, а Северус становится вхож в дом Малфоев не только на праздники. Изредка Люциус делится с ним своими затеями: безобидными, вроде проталкивания выгодного ему законопроекта о налогах, или же совершенно бестолковыми, вроде попытки запретить сказки с магглами, — но Дамблдор все равно благодарит за информацию. Похоже, его ничуть не смущает, что ни во что серьезное Северуса не посвящают — и зачастую очередной визит в мэнор выливается в описание застольных развлечений.

— Мне очень повезло, что вы у меня есть, Северус, — со смехом говорит Дамблдор. — Что бы я делал без экскурса в привычки бывших Пожирателей.

На занятиях Драко заваливает Северуса бесконечным потоком вопросов (лекции о зельях прилежно слушает, на вопросы о школе попросту не дает ответить — перебивает протяжным «А отец говорил, все совсем иначе...»). К десяти годам у него начинают неплохо получаться зелья первого-второго курсов, и иногда Северус позволяет ассистировать себе в самых простейших экспериментах.

— И что вы потом сделаете с этими записями? — как-то раз спрашивает Драко, заглядывая в пергамент ему через плечо. Позади него медленно закипает отнимающее память зелье, обдавая помещение горьким паром.

— Отправлю в журнал зельеварения, — рассеянно отвечает Северус, проглядывая написанное на возможные неточности.

— А почему под ними стоит чужая фамилия? — тянет Драко, и Северус едва сдерживает порыв его стукнуть.

— Для разнообразия, — цедит он. — Теперь отойди и не мешай.

Когда Дамблдор назначает Северуса деканом, Нарцисса устраивает в честь этого небольшой пикник на природе — почти что семейный, если не считать Северуса.

— Выходит, у магического образования в Великобритании есть надежда? — шутливо спрашивает Нарцисса. Она чуть поворачивает голову — наблюдая за Драко, который парит неподалеку на метле футах в десяти от земли, — и солнечные лучи освещают ее профиль и окрашивают волосы в золотистый цвет.

— Не очень большая, — признает Северус. — Хотя, в общем-то, не мне критиковать кадровые решения Дамблдора, — добавляет он с невеселой усмешкой. Люциус усмехается в ответ — неожиданно без привычного ехидства:

— Уверен, на факультете тебя полюбят сильнее прежнего.

— Боюсь, твое утверждение неверно по самой сути, — еле слышно бормочет Северус. — Оно предполагает, что меня там любят изначально.

Нарцисса мелодично смеется, Люциус же картинно возводит глаза к небу и предлагает тост:

— За новые начинания?

— За новые начинания, — эхом отзывается Северус.

***

Первый месяц после того, как Люциус и другие попадают в Азкабан, а возвращение Лорда начинает обсуждать вся Британия, беспокойный и одновременно лишенный событий. Лорд устает ждать от Северуса нужных сведений и подселяет к нему Хвоста — видимо, чтобы тот за Северусом шпионил. Хвост заметно скучает и без устали пересказывает уличные сплетни:

— В Косом переулке говорят, что Лорд собрал армию из великанов, дементоров и оборотней, и они обрушили какой-то маггловский мост. Что эта армия уже наступает на Сомерсет, выкорчевывая с корнем деревья и устраивая человеческие жертвоприношения. Что Лорд лично убил Амелию Боунс — со всей жестокостью, выпотрошил ее и вырезал ей сердце, а позже авроры обнаружили, что на нем большими черными буквами выжжено имя Лорда.

— Прямо у нее на сердце? — не выдерживает Северус. — «Лорд Волдеморт»?

Хвост явно теряется, затем пожимает плечами:

— Наверное, просто «Лорд».

Дымчатым облачным днем в начале июля к нему приходят Беллатрикс и Нарцисса, Беллатрикс смотрит подозрительно, Нарцисса — умоляюще. Прежде Северус никогда не видел у нее такого взгляда.

— Пожалуйста, поговори с ним, Северус, — просит она после принятия Обета. — Драко сильно переживает из-за ареста отца — он старается этого не показывать, но ведет себя... — Нарцисса резко втягивает воздух, и на миг Северусу кажется, что она вот-вот расплачется. — Я совсем не могу до него достучаться.

Северус нехотя соглашается, и уже на следующий день домовой эльф провожает его в дальнюю часть сада Малфой-мэнора. Драко он находит в беседке — развалившись на широкой скамье, тот курит отвратительно пахнущие самокрутки, сворачивая их прямо из страниц «Пророка».

— О, профессор, сэр! — при виде Северуса он приподнимается на локтях. — Рад вас видеть. А я все гадал, кого мать пришлет следующим.

— И кого же она присылала до меня? — Северус усаживается рядом и взмахом палочки тушит зажженную сигарету.

Драко, похоже, ничуть не расстраивается.

— Мою любимую тетку, — он кивает в сторону озера вдали, и, приглядевшись, Северус замечает стоящую на мелководье фигуру. На секунду Северус почти пугается, что это Беллатрикс, затем узнает уже знакомую французскую кузину Люциуса.

— Интересно, кого мать отправит со мной поговорить после вас, — задумчиво тянет Драко. — Кажется, у меня совсем нет авторитетов. Кроме отца, разумеется, — ну и немного вас, ладно.

— Немного, — хмыкает Северус. — Теперь я понимаю тех, кто жалуется, что твои слова ранят.

Драко заливисто смеется, потом замолкает, и оба сидят в тишине. Судя по всему, Драко ожидает, что Северус заговорит первым, — но Северус этого не делает, и они молчат вплоть до того, как с озера возвращается французская кузина.

— Salut! — говорит она, высушивая палочкой намокшие штанины. — Ton professeur a l'air bien sombre, Драко! Как поживаете? Ce qui est intéressant в газетах?

— Она говорит, вы сегодня необыкновенно жизнерадостны, профессор, — подмигивает Драко и разворачивает уцелевшую часть «Пророка». — Здесь целый репортаж о том, как на маггловского политика — или помощника политика? в общем, сотрудника их министерства — кто-то наложил «Империо», и теперь он считает себя уткой. Le canard, tu imagines?

— Ah, le sortilège de l'Imperium! — восклицает кузина. — C'est le plus amusant de tous Sortilèges Impardonnables.

Драко снова смеется, запрокинув назад голову.

— Она говорит...

— Я понял, — обрывает его Северус. И добавляет уже мягче: — Драко, нам надо поговорить.

Драко предлагает прогуляться у озера. Пусть Нарцисса и убеждена, что он «сильно переживает», на доверительные беседы Драко явно не настроен — молчаливо смотрит в сторону все время, что Северус приводит аргументы (веские и способные убедить любого — кроме, по-видимому, самонадеянных шестнадцатилетних мальчишек), и бросает в ровную гладь воды мелкие камни, пуская по ней рябь. Наконец Северус не выдерживает:

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что у тебя нет ни шанса? Да как ты вообще намерен убить его? Давай на миг предположим, что тебе помогут и ты загонишь Дамблдора в угол, — как ты решишься поднять палочку?

— О, это как раз проще простого, — насмешливо заявляет Драко. — Всего-то вспомню, как он лишил нас Кубка на первом курсе.

Северус качает головой и уже собирается развернуться, но Драко с неожиданной — и почти лихорадочной — поспешностью хватает его за локоть.

— Не уходите, профессор, — говорит он, и из его голоса напрочь исчезает напускное бахвальство. — Знаете, я ведь и правда рад вас видеть.

Северус отстраненно размышляет, что ему следует сказать что-нибудь ободряющее в ответ, как Драко встает прямо перед ним и быстро касается его губ — легко, почти невесомо.

В то же мгновение Северус его отталкивает — и неверяще смотрит, пытаясь осознать произошедшее. Должно быть, его взгляд выражает потрясение и досаду, так как Драко недовольно морщится и отступает еще на шаг.

— Ну и ладно, — почти обиженно произносит он. — Не больно-то и хотелось.

— Должен признать, ты — последний, от кого я ожидал неуместных романтических чувств к своему преподавателю, — прохладно говорит Северус, когда они идут по направлению к дому. И понимает, что нужно было промолчать — по тому, как Драко враждебно фыркает и отворачивается.

К камину Северус возвращается уже в одиночестве.

Дома он пишет Нарциссе письмо — полное каких-то нехарактерных для себя извинений и сожалений, отчего она, кажется, начинает волноваться за Драко только сильнее (судя по ответным письмам с мольбами присмотреть за ним в Хогвартсе). Хвост продолжает неумело за ним шпионить, а Дамблдор предлагает подсунуть Поттеру его старый учебник.

— Мальчик не отличается прилежностью в учебе, Северус, — откровенно говорит он, пригласив Северуса к себе в кабинет, — да и с авторитетами у него... неважно.

Несколько вечеров подряд они выбирают, какие заклинания добавить в учебник. Дамблдор называет Сектумсемпру, и Северус неохотно вписывает ее на поля страницы — магией изменив почерк и заставив чернила поблекнуть.

Позднее они заводят разговор о Драко.

— Никогда бы не подумал, Северус, — небрежно замечает Дамблдор, — что у тебя возникнут проблемы с тем, чтобы выведать у него информацию. У меня сложилось впечатление, он тебе доверяет.

— Уже нет, — Северус позволяет себе слегка нахмуриться. — Боюсь, теперь Драко считает, что я хочу занять место его отца. — Дамблдор чуть приподнимает брови, явно посчитав объяснение странным (Люциус и Северус всегда выполняли на службе у Лорда совершенно разные роли), но Северус лишь безразлично поджимает губы — показывая, что ему не дано постичь, что творится в голове у неразумных школьников.

Под конец учебного года Поттер запускает Сектумсемпрой в Драко, и остаток дня Северус проводит у его кровати в Больничном крыле, наблюдая, как на посеревшей коже постепенно затягиваются красные рубцы.

Придя в себя, Драко первым делом не спрашивает о шрамах (их не будет — Северус как следует постарался), а просит ни о чем не говорить матери. Затем, когда Северус кивает, он обессиленно опускает голову на подушку. Окидывает хмурым и цепким взглядом:

— Поттера как-нибудь накажут?

— Я назначил ему взыскание до конца июня, — вполголоса отвечает Северус. Кажется, это первый их разговор за многие месяцы, когда Драко не дерзит, а Северусу не приходится подавлять накопившееся раздражение — и он ловит себя на том, что отчасти скучает по прежнему, не отгородившемуся от него Драко. — И его декан, кажется, сделала ему выговор.

Драко издает какой-то странный полузадушенный звук, резко дернув плечами, — и пару неуютных мгновений Северус растерянно за ним наблюдает (попробовать утешить? дать пощечину — вдруг истерика?), пока не понимает, что Драко всхлипывает и сотрясается не от плача, а от смеха.

— Выговор, — кое-как выдавливает он между смешками, вытирая с ресниц выступившие слезы. — Боже, Северус, это самая смешная шутка в моей жизни.

— Можно просто Северус, — глухо бормочет тот — и лишь позже осознает, что предложил Драко называть себя по имени.

***

Лето после победы самое промозглое и туманное за долгие годы. Северус проводит его в одном из поместий Малфоев, надежно скрытом защитными чарами и даже записанном на какое-то подставное лицо — кажется, все на ту же французскую кузину. Помимо него дом совершенно пуст — если не считать единственного домового эльфа и целый склад темномагических артефактов с ценными бумагами, которые Нарцисса успела припрятать от незваных гостей в мэноре. Северус убивает время, тщательно подделывая заклинаниями документы и обрабатывая шею экстрактом бадьяна — шрамы его не смущают, но от заметных отметин необходимо избавиться.

Нарцисса навещает его дважды в неделю — приносит свежие газеты и пересказывает новости в неискаженном виде (обыски, аресты и репарации). Сообщает, что Поттер согласился выступить на их стороне в суде — через Андромеду с трудом, но удалось с ним связаться. Что Северусу устроили пышные похороны: сама Нарцисса на них не была, но слышала, новый министр произнес над пустым гробом целую речь о жертвенности и благородстве, и под конец даже Макгонагалл промакивала платком глаза (на этом моменте Северус смеется так, как не смеялся уже лет пять).

Люциус не приходит ни разу — то ли из-за обиды, что они все провернули за его спиной, то ли попросту не хочет рисковать. Драко — всего однажды.

Он появляется не через камин, а почему-то аппарирует на приусадебный участок (неужели Нарцисса не рассказала, как обойти охранные чары?) и заходит в дом со стороны сада. За окном льет ливень, и светлые волосы Драко намокли и потемнели от воды, с его строгой мантии на деревянный паркет быстро стекают дождевые капли.

— Невероятно, — говорит он, рассматривая Северуса с совершенно пустым выражением лица, — и Северус понимает, что Нарцисса и правда о многом ему не рассказала.

— Надеюсь, новость о моем спасении кажется тебе приятной, — хмуро говорит Северус. Драко лишь молча подходит ближе, и Северус отрешенно отмечает, что они теперь почти одного роста.

— Как ты посмел, — вдруг произносит Драко и резко толкает его в грудь. Северус перехватывает его руку, удержав равновесие, и заглядывает в глаза. Взгляд у Драко ожесточенный, губы сжаты в тонкую линию.

— Посмел не сказать, что жив? У меня был целый ряд причин, от...

— Посмел скрываться в доме моей семьи, — выплевывает Драко. — После того, как с нами поступил!

Северус без слов за ним наблюдает. Его пальцы по-прежнему обхватывает запястье Драко, и он чувствует, как под кожей бьется пульс — все чаще и чаще.

Затем Драко отстраняется, сделав шаг назад, — но все так же пристально смотрит на Северуса.

— Ты хоть представляешь, — неожиданно устало говорит он, — как это унизительно — просить о помощи Поттера? Приползти на его сторону — в качестве проигравших? Оправдываться, благодарить за... — его голос на миг срывается, — второй шанс.

Северус с трудом подавляет желание фыркнуть.

— Не сомневаюсь, для тебя это настоящее испытание, — сухо отвечает он. — Но позволь заметить, в этом нет моей вины.

Драко криво усмехается и качает головой. Несколько капель воды попадают с намокших прядей на шею, и Северус ловит себя на нелепом желании провести по ним кончиками пальцев.

— Ты знал, что так будет.

— Я не обладаю даром предвидения, — раздраженно начинает Северус, но Драко его перебивает:

— Ты знал, чем все закончится, — с вызовом произносит он. — Может, не наверняка, — добавляет он, когда Северус пытается возразить, — но в общих чертах уж точно. И выбрал сражаться за другую сторону — с расчетом, что победа будет за ними.

— Упрекаешь меня в предательстве нашей стороны? — Северус слегка приподнимает бровь. Драко в ответ лишь морщится.

— Плевать мне на остальных. Ты ничего не сказал нам.

Северус не сразу понимает, что он подразумевает себя вместе с родителями.

— Сложно оставаться шпионом, когда сообщаешь всем и каждому о своих намерениях, — почти мягко замечает он. — И я пришел к твоей матери...

— Уже после битвы, — хмыкает Драко, — потому что тебе нужно было где-то скрыться. До этого тебя ничуть не волновало — и вряд ли волнует сейчас, — что станет с нашей семьей. Все это время, что ты был с нами, что гостил у нас дома — по делу, на праздниках, когда давал мне уроки, — ты действовал против нас. И в конце не счел нужным даже предупредить, — Драко замолкает, а когда продолжает, из его тона исчезает вся грубость: — Моего отца могут посадить обратно в Азкабан, Северус, — голос Драко звучит удивительно глухо и обреченно.

— Если честно, — осторожно говорит Северус, — мне никогда он особо не нравился. Другое дело — ты с Нарциссой. — Помешкав, он добавляет: — Мне жаль.

Драко еще с секунду напряженно его разглядывает, затем подается вперед и накрывает губы Северуса своими.

Это ничуть не похоже на их прошлый поцелуй — на этот раз Драко прижимается близко-близко, обвивает руками Северуса за шею, уверенно вклинивает колено между бедер, трется щекой о подбородок, втягивает в рот нижнюю губу. Северус замирает, не зная, как реагировать, и чувствуя, как Драко слегка дрожит — и льнет к нему всем телом.

Он нерешительно приподнимает руку и кладет Драко на плечо. Отводит со щеки выбившуюся влажную прядь, медленно, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, приоткрывает рот, позволяя Драко углубить поцелуй. Северусу кажется, это происходит не с ним — от Драко пахнет свежестью и летним дождем, его тело под ладонями жаркое и непривычно угловатое, и он совсем близко, вжимается в Северуса, целует так жадно и нетерпеливо, словно никак не может насытиться, — но когда Северус тянет его на себя, обняв за плечи и очертив пальцами горячую кожу ключиц, Драко отступает назад.

— Так хотел это сделать, — хрипло говорит он, переводя дыхание. Он выглядит распаленным и слегка запыхавшимся, глаза ярко и лихорадочно блестят, но Драко все равно отодвигается. Уверенно поправляет воротник мантии и глядит на Северуса почти равнодушно. — И зря. Это было глупое желание.

***

Несколько месяцев Северус аппарирует из одного города в другой, заметая следы, — сперва только по югу Англии, затем дальше по западной Европе. К межконтинентальной аппарации он прибегает лишь однажды, переместившись в Остенд, и привлекает этим внимание местного патруля магического правопорядка, — однако все обходится. Северус Снейп полгода как официально признан мертвым, и среди объявленных в международный розыск британских военных преступников нет никого с похожим описанием.

К Рождеству он останавливается в Клагенфурте — полностью маггловском городе в солнечной части Австрии. Снимает одноэтажный дом с увитыми плющом стенами, небольшим садом и видом на набережную. Устраивает в мансарде небольшую лабораторию, на заднем дворе разбивает парник для самых нужных ингредиентов. Через несколько месяцев заключает договор на поставку целебных зелий с магической аптекой в Граце — на фальшивое имя, от которого раньше делал публикации.

Жизнь отшельника в маггловском мире Северусу нравится. По утрам он просыпается рано, выпивает в ближайшей кофейне двойной эспрессо и отправляется на неторопливую прогулку по окрестностям. Уже на окраинах города можно найти сколько угодно магических растений, от белладонны до цикуты, выше в горах полно ложечницы — Северус не помнит, чтобы прежде ему приходилось так мало тратиться на ингредиенты. Местные магглы спокойные и на удивление улыбчивые — сперва Северусу за этим видится издевка, но спустя несколько месяцев он привыкает и даже обустраивает свой палисадник на манер всех остальных домов на улице: украсив фигурками немагических гномов.

Соседи приветливо здороваются с ним при встрече, а на национальные праздники в мае и октябре зовут в гости на ростбиф с луком. Однажды, когда Северус в очередной раз не успевает подстроиться под изменчивую погоду — выходит на прогулку и уже через полчаса попадает под ливень, — на обратной дороге к дому пожилая соседка ждет его с запасным зонтом. При виде нее Северусу приходится снять с себя водооталкивающие чары и ненадолго ступить под дождь, но жест ему приятен. Год среди магглов пролетает в один миг — легко, незаметно и почти без желания вернуться (не то чтобы Северусу было куда возвращаться).

В день Йоля прилетает сова от Нарциссы — с просьбой о встрече в соседнем городе.

Северус сам не знает, чего ожидать (ловушки? нотаций? обвинений?), но Нарцисса всего лишь приглашает его на чай и сообщает последние новости. Люциуса порой еще вызывают в аврорат для дачи показаний по затянувшимся процессам, но обвинения их семье уже в прошлом. Сюда они приехали на минеральные источники в долине Гастайнерталь, а ближе к лету планируют круиз по Тирренскому морю. Драко живет в Париже — тем летом он сдал выпускные экзамены и поступил на магическое отделение университета Декарта.

— На целителя? — не сдерживает удивления Северус.

— На зельевара, — слегка замявшись, отвечает Нарцисса. — Выбирал между этим и факультетом алхимии в политехническом университете Милана, но в итоге предпочел зелья. Сказал, это его любимое хобби.

— Гм, — говорит Северус, — а как ты? Снова наслаждаешься светской жизнью?

По возвращении его ухоженный увитый плющом дом кажется мрачным и удушливым.

Северус понимает, что это впечатление искаженное, возникшее лишь под впечатлением момента. Легкое, спокойное существование вдали от тревог — именно то, чего он хотел. То, ради чего стольким пожертвовал, то, чего добивался так долго. Теперь он может заниматься любимым делом наедине с собой и без оглядки на прошлое — в конце концов, нельзя же провести всю жизнь, тоскуя то по одному человеку, то по другому.

Вечерами он вспоминает обрывки разговоров — бесчисленные шутки Драко и свои сухие ответы. Обмены едкими репликами и сплошные споры в последние два года до победы. Почему-то первой в голову приходит всякая ерунда: как на младших курсах Драко умудрился одной здоровой рукой проклясть Лонгботтома за то, что тот «высмеивал вас перед целым классом, сэр, а никто не смеет шутить над моим любимым учителем». Как после заключения отца казался все более потерянным и отчаявшимся — и как едва держался той ночью на башне. Как обвиняюще смотрел в их последнюю встречу.

Новый двухтысячный год Северус встречает один, наблюдая в окно за небом, светлым и дымчатым от всполохов петард.

Он мог бы встретиться с Драко. Это несложно — Нарцисса говорила, что он снимает апартаменты недалеко от своего университета. В Париже не так уж много престижных магических кварталов: в пятом и шестом округах, должно быть, таких всего несколько, и найти волшебника из столь приметной семьи не составит труда. В крайнем случае можно спросить адрес у Нарциссы — пусть и придется вдаваться в лишние объяснения.

Он размышляет о том, что скажет Драко, когда его увидит. Решает упорядочить мысли на бумаге. «Дорогой Драко», — начинает он письмо, но мгновенно комкает пергамент: у него нет никакого права так обращаться. «Здравствуй, Драко...» звучит еще хуже, слишком церемонно и холодно, словно один из мимолетных разговоров в подземельях. «Драко...» — наконец пишет он — и, задумавшись, еще долго глядит на аккуратные буквы.

Рисковать сейчас, спустя полтора года после завершения войны, до смешного непривычно. Все те моменты, когда Северус стоял прямо перед Лордом и лгал, глядя ему в глаза, — и тот бесконечный момент в хижине, когда Лорд направил на него палочку, — кажутся невероятно далекими, словно это происходило не с ним. Почти нелепо, но он ловит себя на мысли, что куда мучительнее будет потянуться к тому, кому Северус, быть может, вовсе не нужен (быть может, и не был нужен никогда).

В Париже дождливо и неожиданно пустынно, Сена чуть вышла из берегов, а мокрый песок на набережной мерзко липнет к носкам ботинок. Северус жалеет, что при магглах нельзя наложить очищающее, и не понимает, зачем вообще приехал.

Понадеявшись на удачу, он приходит в университет Декарта и записывается на ближайшую открытую гостевую лекцию — начать отсюда будет надежнее всего. Вглядывается в случайные лица в толпе, выискивая среди них знакомые черты, — пока безуспешно. Снимает комнату в незатейливом магическом отеле, на всякий случай просит с утра себя разбудить (лекция уже завтра) и почти сразу ложится спать. Перед сном бездумно рассматривает потолок, на котором мелькают красно-синие всполохи от огней с улицы.

Ночью ему снится Драко.


End file.
